Friends Through It All
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Kane has been distant ever since the Battle Tower matches. It's up to his friends to figure out what is wrong, and how they can help. But purhaps it won't be so easy. Sequel to Fall to Pieces. Not necessary to understand. COMPLETE


**Friends Through It All**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Wish I did! ♥**_

_**AN: I was just sitting on my computer thinking about how few Kane stories there are… (10 to be exact ♥)…in It's such a shame, though. Kane is such an awesome guy! ♪ This is, I suppose you could say, a sequel to 'Fall to Pieces', but isn't necessary to understand this.**_

_**Warning: angsty Kane.**_

_**Rather long one-shot.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The day was unnaturally beautiful for what was going on. It was as if nothing could go wrong even though a war is being fought between the entire nations of the world…and it was the perfect day for a goddamn, bloody PICNIC! People were being tortured mentally and, well, nearly physically and yet the sun shone down like God himself was unaware of the happenings. I don't know what would have happened to us if the Blade-breakers hadn't interfered. I…I don't think any of us would have survived the torture. I'm the captain and yet…I let this all happen to my team. The thing that made this so horrid, though, was the fact that even though we were being killed mentally, the world just carried on with its regular life. I…don't know that I can ever look anybody in the eyes again after what I have done… _

A pale hand pauses in its writing, the pencil slipping from his tightened grip. A muffled curse slips past clenched teeth and he bolts out of his chair, grabs the journal, and hurries down the hall and out of the backdoor of his family's small, two-story home. The door clicks shut behind him, his back resting on the cold wood for a moment, listening in on the conversation inside.

"_Is Kane home, Mrs. Yamashita?" _a polite voice questions, muffled through the thick wood. He can hear his mom shut the door, knowing that she had let the visitor(s) inside. The same polite voice repeats the question, receiving no answer. Salima hasn't always been known for being patient.

Kane glares at his feet silently, cursing the fact that, three months later, he still can't look his own best friends in the eyes. He runs away from them, avoids them even though they need to get through this entire thing together and not on their own. Even though he knows that, he just can't seem to face them…it's entirely his fault anyway…

"_He is in his room, Salima. Why don't you and Jim go and surprise him…he's been so distant lately. I don't know what has happened to that boy…" _his mom says softly, he can catch the worry in her sophisticated voice. He closes his eyes, predicting her next words. _"Did something happen when you went on that trip a few months back?" _Kane curses his seemingly physic abilities; they haven't been wrong since that summer…when everything became utterly screwed.

"_Alright, thank-you, Mrs. Yamashita," _Salima says. He can just imagine the soft smile on her lips and the hidden sorrow in her black eyes.

"_Thank you, ma'am…" _Sometimes Jim is just too polite. He's known Kane's mom for years now and yet he still calls her ma'am; not even Mrs. Yamashita!

A frown crosses Kane's lips as he moves to sneak away. His black shirt comes away a bit dusty from the white wood when he removes himself from his spy-like flattened position, as do his dark, navy jeans. His cheap sneakers scuff the step slightly as he positions himself to dash. Quickly sprinting to a start, his shoes skin the grass quickly. A gasp slips past his lips as the air gets knocked out of him when a large limb is quickly motioned directly in his way, him not being able to avoid being roughly clothes-lined by it. Another arm goes up to settle on his shoulders, forcibly assuring he can't move anywhere to get away. A slightly choked gulp for air comes from the blue haired 14-year-old as he desperately tries to refill his lungs from the needed air that escaped.

"Kane..." his attacker says softly, sad distress easily heard in the boy's voice. Gently, Goki helps Kane keep standing as the latter desperately gasps up air. A sad frown is covering the larger teenager's face, slight grief hidden behind his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you get away, Kane…" Goki carefully sets his hand on the blue-haired boy's back, watching his guilt-ridden friend cough violently from running into Goki's firm arm.

"Kane…"

Glancing up fearfully, Kane catches sight of his mother's worried gaze. Averting his gaze, he lets his head hang low. Strands of messy blue hair fall over his eyes and his expression stays blank; utterly passive. "Yes?" he murmurs, not bothering to push away the hand Goki has on his shoulder to keep him from fleeing. "What is it, mom?" Kane whispers, shame hidden from his voice and expression. Tears sting at his eyes, but are unknown to anybody except for him due to the blue hair in front of them. He completely relaxes in Goki's gentle, yet firm, grip.

"W-what's going on, sweetie?" Mrs. Yamashita questions her son, desperation evident in her worried voice. Her lithe fingers tremble as they fidget with her long, mid-back length, pitch-black hair and her soft, sea-blue eyes watch him carefully. '_He looks so much like his father…but…where has the lovable attitude he inherited gone?' _she thinks, lost as she stares at her son.

"I…mom…I…" He's at a loss for words, not knowing what he should say. "I…"

Jim saves Kane, fortunately. The small blond has always had a knack for knowing when someone needs help and, luckily for Kane, he normally does something to help; it's in his nature. "Ma'am, may we have Kane stay the night at my house? We want to know exactly what you do and, like you, we want to get him through it so we have the old-Kane back. This just isn't him…he would never act like this to us...especially you. I know that you want to know where the lovable, kind, open Kane has gone…and how to get him back. I…think that if we get him to admit what's wrong, we can help ease him out of this phase. I believe I may know what's wrong…but…" he drifts off, waiting for her answer.

Much to their relief, and Kane's misfortune, she nods her consent and watches the three teenagers drag her son to Jim's home. "What's happened to you, Kane?" she whispers softly, fearing her son's sudden personality switch. It is, like Jim said, as if the lovable Kane vanished and has been replaced with this…emotionless one…"…Kane…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane moves his blank blue eyes across Jim's overly neat, technology-overrun room in a slight sweeping movement. '_It hasn't changed in the last year,' _he eventually notes numbly. '_It's exactly the same as when I was spent half my time here instead of my own house…' _he thinks, smiling a mental smile. While looking back, the blue-haired teenager half glares at his oldest childhood friend. "So what are you going to do to me now that you got me caught?" He mutters out, speaking directly to the person his gaze resides on; Jim. "Well?"

"First…" he murmurs softly, obviously unnerved by Kane's anger toward him. A soft sigh slips from his lips and he turns his dark eyes to bore into his friend's blue ones, the taller one actually taking a step back in surprise. Who knew Jim had enough courage in him to face Kane head on like that? "…we need to do something about that anger of yours…" he continues, moving some blond locks away from his eyes. "You're taking a half-hour bath, at least, to calm yourself down. No buts," he orders.

"What?" Kane splutters, stepping back toward the door. He bites down a curse, not wanting to swear to anybody, yet at least, when Goki quickly gets a grip on his arms. Kane growls softly when he realizes he's completely pinned in front of his large friend. "Let me go, Goki…now…" he mutters dangerously. Goki's grip loosens for a quick second in shock, but retightens soon after. Kane struggles slightly, but finds that it proves quite futile.

Goki's dark eyes lower in grief over his friend's change in attitude; the normal Kane would never have threatened his friends, even at the cost of his life. "Sorry, Kane, but I can't do that. You know that…" he whispers faintly.

Jim had gone through his drawers in that time. Carefully holding some of Kane's clothing (Kane use to stay there a lot, so they had him keep an extra set of clothing there), he motions for Goki to let the blue-haired boy go. Setting the garments in Kane's hand, he points to the bathroom in the hall. Goki quickly moves to stand at the stairs to block Kane's would-be escape route. "I'll tell you when a half-hour is up..."

"So I'm supposed to just sit in warm water for an entire half-hour?" Kane drawls, bitterness evident in his annoyed tone.

Jim looks up at the scowling face. "Obviously not, Kane. You may also read a book. You may choose anyone from my bookshelf…" A grin slips across his lips as Kane's scowl grows.

"Read…" Kane repeats bitterly.

Salima, looking at the shelf, hands a thick red book to the angry boy. "Read this…you'll like it…" she says pleasantly. A soft smile is on her lips, reflecting in her black eyes as she gently tugs on her red hair in an attempt to hide her worry about him. "It's the sequel to 'Red Dragon' and you said you liked that book, right?"

Kane nods slightly, staring at the bold, large gold lettering on the books cover harshly contrasting with the black background. "'Silence of the Lambs'…(1)" he whispers softly, the other three relaxing at the incredibly gentle voice he once had…before everything hit him three months ago. His blue eyes carefully run over the Death's Head moth on the cover, mentally tracing the skull on the back. He flips the book over and runs his eyes along the words on the backside. "'A young FBI trainee. An evil genius locked away for unspeakable crimes. A plunge into the darkest chambers of a psychopath's mind – in the deadly search for a serial killer…'" he reads out, his voice faint. "Thanks for finding it, Salima…I never would have…" he whispers, his gaze searching the uncountable number of books on Jim's overly large bookshelf. For a moment, they saw the person he had used to be.

"Kane…" Salima whispers, her eyes greedily taking in his appearance. A small, nearly invisible smile tugs at his lips, his blue eyes have lightened back towards his regular color, unlike the empty navy they had been only minutes before. His entire posture has changed, him standing up straighter unlike the guilty slouch he had developed that summer after the…incident…with the cyber-beasts.

A frown over-powers his smile suddenly as he shakes his head slightly. His eyes darken again, his face turning as passive as it had been when he had been talking to his mother. Turning away from Salima, he meets Jim's light blue eyes. "I suppose I have no choice, ne?" he questions out, his voice soft and void of emotion. He slouches ever-so-slightly, the book held loosely in his grasp. He stays neutral, not giving into the guilt or the want to be amongst his friends like before the incident. He stays firm, desperately averting his gaze to his feet.

"Sorry, Kane…" Jim whispers out, handing the blue-haired teen a light blue towel. His light blue eyes show pain at seeing his closest friend this way, his heart aches at not being able to do anything. He bites his tongue at the sight of Kane's normally sky-blue eyes darkened lightly, his emotions…his heart…locked so tightly away from the surface.

"Yeah, that's what I thought…" Kane grumbles, turning on his heel and skulking off towards Jim's bathroom in obvious distaste. The door shuts behind the teen, blocking the other three any visible sight of him.

"…I'm sorry…I just can't let you get close…hurts to much…swallowed by guilt…painful…" Kane chokes out, his hands pressed against the counter, keeping himself upright. Looking to face the mirror ahead of him, a soft gasp slips past his lips. A hand goes to one side of his face is horror. His uncovered eye gives in the sight of it's color, dark compared to usual, the blank expression on his face…how locked down he become. Shaking slightly in guilt, his free hand moves to wrap around himself, his fingers digging into the soft material of the t-shirt. Tears sting at his eyes as he turns his back to the mirror, leaning against the counter, his lithe frame racked with fear and guilt. "…what's happening to me?" he whimpers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salima shakes her head, her long red hair, loose for once, falling into her face. Her black eyes shine with pain and unshed tears as her hands clench tightly into fists. "What's happened to him?" she finally questions, not knowing that Kane, himself, is asking the very same thing. She sits down on the edge of Jim's bed, her head held gently in her hands as she tries to figure out what, exactly, has forced their leader to shut himself out like he has. "…is it because of the time at the tower?" she ponders suddenly, bringing up a sensitive matter for the team.

Jim sighs, shaking his head slightly. "I believe there is more to it, but bluntly; I am sure that is the problem…" he says, pulling the desk chair over to the bed and sitting down. He numbly watches Goki sit beside Salima on the bed. Images of the time spent in the tower flash through his mind, finding himself unable to stop it. The scene of Salima having to support the worn boy cuts through his heart like glass. _'I couldn't help him then…'_ He shakes his head again, knowing he needs to stay of task. _'I couldn't help then, but I'll be damned if I can't do something right now!'_ With his mind set, the images faded into the background. Sure, they are sill visible, but a lot easier to ignore.

"'Wish the old Kane was still here…" Goki grumbles softly, knowing how hopeless the situation is.

"Yeah…he usually knew how to get a person out of trouble…even if he was the one who caused it in the first place…" The last part Jim says with a slight bitterness to it. He can remember a time where Kane really screwed up.

"Remembering the time he got you and himself drunk?" (2) Salima questions, mirth sparkling in her dark eyes at the story Kane and Jim had to tell. A soft laugh slips from her lips at the sight of Jim's indignant expression. "I'll take that as a yes…"

"Oh, shove it…" Jim mutters darkly, his lips pulled into a deep scowl.

"Anyway…" Goki interrupts, knowing they need to stay on topic. He get up off of the bed and sits on the floor instead so that the tree of them are sitting in a triangle-like way; Salima on the bed, Jim on the chair and Goki across from the on the floor. "…we know that the reason for this is that…time…last summer. But why would it hit himself this hard?" he questions, not understanding why it is bothering Kane so much more than them.

Salima sighs, not really knowing what to say. "Well…he claimed that it was he did that for the power…but it actually was possessing him...like it was for all of us…he did destroy the building. Perhaps it makes it harder to accept when you know just how bad things really were…" she suggests, sighing. She rests her elbows on her knees, propping up her head in her hands.

"No…" Jim whispers softly. He knows that it really isn't knowledge affecting their friend. No, Kane already had enough knowledge, he's is smarter than Jim…especially in this kind of stuff. Goki and Salima turn to the smallest of the group, curious at what the computer-geek believes. He's usually right. "Guilt," is all that the blond murmurs, his answer vague, but painfully true. "Guilt…" he repeats, firmer this time. "He's guilty towards the whole event. He believes it to be entirely his fault when he had been against it from the very start. He was forced to use that blade…and it possessed him from that one go. If anything, the whole thing was originated from my carelessness and power-hunger; my envy of being the weakest of the team…" Jim says, his voice incredibly soft.

"Don't blame yourself, Jim…" Salima starts saying, not liking Jim talking like this.

Jim smiles ruefully, his eyes tearing with bitterness. "Just stating the facts. I don't blame this on any of us…it is a kind of snowball effect. I started it…so minor, but it grew until it couldn't be controlled. Kane, being Kane, took the blame onto himself because he's the leader. It eats himself up inside that he couldn't protect us." Jim's eyes are directed towards the floor, his lips carefully crafted into a sad frown.

"…and now he's too guilty to face us…" Goki finishes, cursing softly. He wipes a tear from his eye, not allowing himself to break down. _'I have to be strong…I have to help Kane through this…help all of us through this…' _Goki knows that Kane isn't the only one harboring guilt. They all are.

"Stop talking about me behind my back…"

All three of them turn to look at the door, catching sight of the teenager standing there numbly holding the towel and book. He's clothed in a light green t-shirt and white jeans, his hair still damp. "It's been a half-hour, Jim…" All three of them can catch the bitterness in his voice. Moving to the farthest wall from the group, he leans against it as Goki moves to sit near the door. "Having fun talking about me?" he drawls, fury shining underneath the blue of his eyes. "…after everything…after everything I did to keep you from knowing, you figured it all out…" he mutters, a sardonic grin taking hold of his lips. "Good job, guys! You were able to figure it out…" he sneers, spinning around on his heel and storming out of the room before anyone could even blink. "If you're gonna talk about me, I'm outta here!" he mutters.

"Kane!" Jim cries, rushing out of the room. He catches sight of Kane at the front door, already putting his shoes on, the door open. The blond rushes down the stairs, only to have the door close softly. He looks up at the still teen in confusion.

"Jim? What's wrong with me?" Kane whispers, his hand still on the handle. Removing his hand, he collapses to a kneeling position, his face buried into his hands. His shoulder's quiver slightly with silent sobs as he refuses to face his friend.

"Oh, Kane…" Salima whispers from the top of the stairs. Goki stands beside her.

Jim, being the closest, quickly hurries over to Kane and kneels beside him. He sets a gentle hand on the teen's shoulder; trying to comfort him in any way possible. "Kane?" he murmurs out softly, only letting the blue-haired teen hear him. "Don't worry; we're all here for you. It's your turn to be protected…"

Kane shrugs his hand off, turning to face him. His face is damp with tears, but a small smile is on his lips. His eyes are a bit darker than sky-blue, but are a lot lighter than it has been lately. "I'd like that, Jim…I really would…" he whispers, shaking his head. "What a fool I am…should have let you guys' help from the start…" Kane murmurs, ducking his head slightly, long strands of blue bangs falling to cover the tears overflowing from the light blue orbs.

"You bet you were a fool!" Salima retorts jokingly, kneeling beside the two boys and wrapping an arm around the guilt-racked one. Resting her head gently on her shoulder, she sighs happily. "I'm so glad you're back to normal…or, more than you have been. I missed having you around…" she says softly, a single tear slipping from her black eyes.

"Jim…Salima…" Kane murmurs, surprise on his delicate features. A hand ruffles up his hair, getting him to look up. "…Goki…" he whispers, looking up at the large teen. "I'm sorry…."

There, in his friends grasp, Kane breaks down and sobs softly. All the guilt, pain and fear of the last few days come spilling out. None of them blame him, the two younger ones actually joining in. All the stress and tension fade into nothingness, just the four of them taking comfort in one another. A friend is someone you can lean on…someone you can trust. Someone to protect, and be protected. And these four are just that; friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(1) – 'Silence of the Lambs' by Thomas Harris is an incredible book for those who like crime books basing on both crime, how cops solve it AND psychology of a criminal's mind!...If you can actually figure him out, that is! The first book is 'Red Dragon', the second 'Silence of the Lambs', and the third 'Hannibal'. I have finished the books and am now wanting to watch the movies!**_

_**(2) – Ok, for this I will, someday, right up a quick one-shot for it. Just a little stupid moment between friends where Kane somehow gets Jim and himself utterly wasted. I wrote it in a notebook awhile ago, just haven't gotten to putting it on the computer yet. Besides…I wrote it about a year ago so it needs a LOT of fixing up! XD**_


End file.
